


Moonlight and Fireflies

by LadyKae



Series: My Miraculous One Shots and Shorts [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Mutual Masturbation, Nature, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKae/pseuds/LadyKae
Summary: Chat sets up a romantic date for his lady love and things escalate. How does one go about being intimate with their lover when they won't show their face?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: My Miraculous One Shots and Shorts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736878
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Moonlight and Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BLUEMoonMessenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEMoonMessenger/gifts), [scrivener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrivener/gifts).



> Had this gem of a one shot happen because of a conversation between Scrivener, Blue, and myself this morning. All thanks to a comment about things being back to back, lol 🤣. I hope you all enjoy this piece!

Chat Noir could feel his palms sweating under the suit as he paced the southwestern corner of the roof of the Église du Saint-Esprit. “You’ve got this in hand. She’s coming,” he whispered to himself. He resisted the urge to facepalm when he realized the double meaning of his words, though his lower half traitorously decided to react. 

God, he couldn’t wait until she got there. He wanted to take her in his arms, and whisper his love repeatedly to her while he—

As if summoned by his rapidly devolving thoughts of his lover, soft footsteps graced his ears, making them twitch and turn towards the sound. His green eyes turned to his spotted lady, his countenance softening at the sight of her. If only she knew the hell he'd been through over the last couple weeks. Would she be elated? Terrified? How was he going to share this with her?

Instead of voicing those thoughts, he gave her a regal bow in greeting. “My lady,” whispered Chat, as he held out a hand to her. He never took his eyes off her svelte form, however, and he swallowed at the vision of beauty she made for.

At eighteen, she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on. Her raven black tresses looked like ink in the darkness surrounding them. The strands on the crown glowed a soft silvery grey by the light of the full moon above them. Her skin, soft and smooth, looked like fresh cream that he could spend hours sampling if she’d let him. Her blue eyes shimmered, reflecting the meager starlight. 

Ladybug smiled as she closed the distance between them, cradling his chin in both her hands and pulling him into a sweet kiss. “Hello, _mon chaton_ ,” she replied against his lips.

Chat sagged as she continued to cradle his jaw, a dopey grin spreading ear to ear on his face. The last six months of his life had been his happiest yet, though the last two weeks took the cake. This was despite the struggles they were going through with finishing up school. They’d be graduating in a few short weeks after all. He gathered his wits, taking her hands in his and he placed a kiss against each palm. “I’ve got everything prepared for this evening, _ma cherie_. May I have the honor of escorting you there?” he asked.

“I’d be delighted, _mon cher_. Please, lead on.”

Chat grinned with excitement as he looped his arm around her, pulling his baton from his back in the same movement. 

Everything was set.

Dinner? A light course of chicken salad sandwiches, cut fruit, and some pastries for dessert were already waiting, so check.

Beautiful venue? Oh, double check on that. The advent of spring brought with it night blooming flowers and fireflies. The plus was that it was near a lake and not easily seen from afar. Added privacy for the bonus.

Chat vaulted them into the night air, taking them deep into the twelfth arrondissement toward Lac de Minimes. They landed on the shore of the island there and Ladybug looked around in confusion. Still grinning ear to ear, Chat led her further inland through the clearing, and she gasped at the sight of a few small electric tea lights spread out over a thick blanket. A bottle of wine sat in an ice bucket, waiting to be popped for the time being. Next to it, a small wicker basket sat balefully.

“This is beautiful, Chat!” she gasped as she walked over to the picnic. She took a seat, still taking in the scenery around them. She squealed with glee at the sight of fireflies winking in and out nearby. “It’s perfect!”

Chat’s smile was tender as he took a seat behind her. “I’m glad you think so, _mon coeur_. Take a look up though.” He brought his hand up to trail against her neck, tilting her chin towards the sky. “We’re far enough outside of the city to see the stars too,” he whispered against her ear. “Let’s eat, though. I don’t know about you, but I’m starved.”

Dinner was a lighthearted affair, with both of them talking a little about their days, and about their plans for after graduation. Chat listened as Ladybug nattered on about a project she was undertaking, thinking there was nothing in this world that he wanted more than this.

_That’s not true and you know it, Adrien,_ his mind corrected.

Chat wanted to be able to do this without the masks. To be able to hold her, touch her, whenever he wanted. To share every detail about their lives without the worry of their identities getting in the way.

After six months of dating, Ladybug had yet to tell him her name or let him tell her his.

Chat’s eyes softened as he looked at his petite lover, wondering why she was still holding back. That was another conversation for another night though. It made intimacy an interesting venture to say the least, but it was something thrilling all it’s own. Something he wouldn’t trade for anything. He was still amazed she let him this close.

As for tonight? Tonight was about relishing in that closeness. In the love they had for one another. 

Ladybug pounced the moment the blanket was cleared, her lips finding his without preamble. Their fingers threaded together as he turned them over. The soft sound of the water lapping against the shore nearby was but a whisper in their ears, harmonized by the night breeze flowing through the grass and leaves. The small hum of insects added to the chorus, drawing him deeper into the moment. 

“Whenever you’re ready, my lady,” he breathed out. Ladybug smiled against his lips, and she rose to a sitting position once more. 

Chat took that moment to sit down and Ladybug settled on her knees, leaning against his back. Her feet were just visible enough at either hip and he felt a purr rumble forward. While still worried about sharing their identities, Ladybug still craved intimacy and wanted to feel closer to him. Chat had a healthy imagination though, and he consoled himself that he was the one between his lady’s legs and no one else. She gave both of his hands a small squeeze as her head rested against the back of his neck. 

“Spots off.”

“Claws in.” 

Adrien looked up at the kwamis with a lopsided grin. “I set something up for both of you near that tree if you’re interested,” he offered, pointing at something on the other side of the little glen they were in.

Plagg snorted in his mirth as he shook his head. Tikki, however, flew forward to give him a peck on his nose. 

“Thank you for thinking about us. We’ll be back in a little while,” she said, dragging Plagg along with her.

The warmth of her skin seeped into his naked back and Adrien fought the urge to look over his shoulder. One brow arched in question though and he smirked. “So what are you wearing today?” he asked.

Ladybug giggled as her right hand disentangled from his. “Only my panties. They’re a gorgeous black and green number I think you’ll like,” she replied.

Adrien fought off a hiss as he went from zero to erection in three seconds flat. He gave the other hand still in his grasp a small squeeze. “You’re playing dirty, my lady,” he groaned. “Cause now I just wanna peel them away from you with my teeth.” He rubbed his free hand into her hip, giving it a soft, but insistent squeeze. Lace and silk tickled his palm. “I like the feel of them already.”

Ladybug hummed as her free arm moved, he could feel her shoulder rolling with the motion. He could almost see her hand moving down from her throat, though the valley of her breasts, and towards the waistband. “I thought you might,” she whispered. What about you? What are you wearing?”

Adrien smirked as he released her hand, turning her palm to smooth over the skin of his hip and down what she could reach of his thigh. “Not a damn thing,” he cooed when he heard her sharp intake of breath. “Last time we tried this, I lost my boxers, remember? I’m not chancing that again. Plagg can get pissed with me all he wants, but I like the idea of being ready to please you at your behest.” He brought his hand to his mouth, wetting his palm before wrapping it around the base of his cock. He felt the shifting of silk and lace against his skin and he bit his bottom lip as he gave himself a few tugs.

“They’re not lost. I’ve got them. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve touched myself while wearing them,” Ladybug panted as she slid up and down his back. She chuckled when she felt his sharp intake of breath and the easy pace of his hand ramped up a notch. “Mmmm, Chat. Don’t tell me you’re teasing yourself already?”

Adrien chuckled as his free hand reached over his shoulder, caressing the sensitive skin of her neck. “Only a little, my lady. I can feel both your arms and shoulders moving. Are you fondling those fantastic breasts?”

A sigh escaped her and she leaned into his touch. “Yes. I’m teasing my nipples, thinking it’s your mouth instead, Chat. I want to feel your tongue and teeth on them so badly.” Her body rolled against his back, and Adrien hissed as pulled her long hair over his shoulder. “You know what I want you to do with that mouth, Chat?”

“Mmmm,” Adrien moaned as his grip tightened. “I can think of a few things. Kissing, licking, and nipping my way down your body from those purrfect tits, bypassing your pussy to clean the nectar on your thighs before finally harvesting it from the source. I can’t even tell you how badly I want to taste you. I want to hear you scream my name as I take you to the heights.” He pulled a lock of her hair up to his nose, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. He felt her fingers slide through his hair before tightening and he gave her a wanton moan for her efforts. “I want to feel you pulling my hair just like that as I bring you to pitch with only my lips and tongue.”

“Oh shit,” Ladybug whimpered as she trembled against his back. If he listened just right, he could hear the gentle slide of her fingers against the slit of her sex, spreading her wetness from entrance to clit. “Mmmm, keep talkin’, Chat.”

The night breeze stirred behind him, but it carried the sweet scent of Ladybug’s arousal to his nose. “I want to worship your body,” he panted. His left hand reached behind him, smoothing over her now bare hip down her thigh. He caught the feeling of her little lacy number stretched tight between her legs and he groaned, imagining them dangling from one ankle as he hooked her knees over his elbows. “I want to lay you against this blanket, hook your legs over my arms, and pull you into every thrust. I want to watch those little lacy panties swinging in time to our lovemaking.” Ladybug trembled against his back again, though Adrien could hear the wet noises of her fingers driving into her pussy. He hissed from between clenched teeth as his hearing zeroed in on the noises, his hips bucking into his hand. He groaned as the fingers of her free hand dug into his side, her nails scratching lightly at his skin. “I want to feel you clawing at my shoulders and back as I give you every inch of my hard cock.”

“Oh god, Chat!” Ladybug gasped as she pressed tighter against him. 

“Do you like the sound of that?” he growled sexily, knowing and loving that the shift in his timbre would bring her closer to the precipice. His own movements were picking up pace as well, becoming more and more frantic with every charged word from his lips. “Do you like hearing all the dirty little ways I wanna fuck that tight pussy? How I’m longing to make love to you?” He pressed into her back, his free hand reaching over his shoulder to bury itself in her long tresses. “I want my lips against your neck, leaving my mark for all to see. I want people to know you’re mine.”

“Oh fuck, yes! Yes!” Ladybug cried against him. “Yours, all yours. Oh god, Chat! Coming! I’m coming!”

Adrien didn’t waste another second as he threaded their hands together, working himself to fever pitch just from the sounds she was making. “That’s right, cum for me,” he moaned. He leaned his head against her shoulder, burying his face in her midnight tresses. He nosed them out of the way, his lips finding her ear. “I love you.” Her cries egged him on, bringing him closer to the edge. Her grip tightened as she shook, finally hitting her zenith, and Adrien choked on a cry as he felt his own release peak. Lightning raced down his spine, shooting through his balls and up his shaft in warning. “Oh shit, here I come. I’m coming, my lady. My Marinette,” he moaned as his eyes screwed shut. Another cry from his lover echoed through the space as she shook against him, sobbing at the sound of her name falling from his lips. A guttural groan rumbled from his throat as the first ribbons of his release shot up into the air, landing with a soft splat against the blanket near his knee. 

His chest heaved as he pulled her other hand over their shoulders, his head turning enough to clean her honey from her fingers with a pleased hum. God, he couldn't wait to taste it first hand. Thinking of hands, her other hand was still gripping his like a vise. “I promised you,” he panted as he nosed the hair in reach. “I promised you I loved the woman behind the mask just as much as I love Ladybug, and I meant it. I couldn’t believe my luck when I saw you dash into the janitor’s closet I was going to hide in to transform, only to see Ladybug dash out seconds later. You have no idea the hell I’ve been through, trying not to let on that I know when we’re face to face. How hard it’s been for me not to pull you into my arms and kiss you senseless. I love you so much, Marinette. Please, let me show you. Let me love all of you and be loved in return,” he begged. 

She suddenly moved when he was least expecting it, and Adrien yelped as he toppled backwards. Her blue eyes were wide and shimmering with tears as they met his and he gave her a lopsided grin. His hand reached up to cradle her cheek, his fingers automatically tracing a line of where her mask would be. “Adrien?” 

“The one and only, my lady,” he purred as he sat up. He pulled her closer, kissing Marinette with all the love and passion he could muster before he pulled her into his lap. He gave her his trademark smirk as he rubbed his nose to hers. “Now that that’s out of the way, which of those suggestions did you like the most? Because I meant every single one of them.”

Marinette blushed crimson in his lap and she looked away for a moment. “How am I going to be able to look at you tomorrow in school after what we just did?”

Adrien chuckled as he held her tight. “Aw man, if you’re having this much trouble looking at me now, I should count my lucky spots that we’re not living together—” _Yet,_ his mind supplied hopefully. “There’s cohabitation, and then there’s comasturbation,” he cheesed with a wide, teasing grin, and Marinette groaned and rolled her eyes at the pun. “At least now I already know which of the two you’re more comfortable with.” 


End file.
